Let's Be Us Again
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Elliot wants to make things right with Olivia after her return from Oregon. Song fic. I am no good at summarizing things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the song, none of it! Characters belong to Dick Wolf and Wolf Films, song belongs to Lonestar and BMI.

LET'S BE US AGAIN

_Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again_

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Let's be us again_

Elliot could not believe what he had just said to Olivia. Sure he was pissed off as all get out that she left for a goddamn month and never said boo to him but he should never have said what he did to her in the cribs. He shouldn't have told her that he wished that she would just go away. He wanted to see her smile and wanted them to be alright again. If it didn't happen soon he was going to go crazy. He missed his partner and his best friend. If he thought that it hurt not having her around for that month that she was in Oregon, it hurt ten times as bad that Olivia was setting right across from him but he couldn't be close to her.

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

Because it was the end of their shift, Olivia went to her apartment. She went in and threw her keys on the side table and then curled up on the couch into a little ball and cried her eyes out. The things that Elliot had said to her earlier today had really hurt and cut deep. She knew that he had a right to be upset and angry with her that she had taken off like she had but she hadn't had a choice. He should understand that, he had the same experience when they sent Alex into witness protection.

Elliot left the squad room shortly after Olivia and went to his car. He spent about an hour just driving around aimlessly until he thought that his temper had cooled off enough. Then he drove to Olivia's apartment building and sat in the parking lot. He didn't know what he should say to her. He knew what he wanted to say to her, he wanted to let all of his feelings out for her, like the fact that he loved her and couldn't live without her in his life. He hadn't told her yet that he had signed the divorce papers that Kathy had served him with. Maybe he should start there. No that wouldn't do. Maybe he should just go up and there see what happened.

_Look at me I'm way past price_

_Isn't there some way that we can try_

_To be us again_

_And even if it takes awhile_

_I'll wait right here until I see that smile_

_That says we're us again_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

Elliot got out of the car and walked to the front door, where the doorman let him in. Elliot rode the elevator to Olivia's second floor apartment and when he reached her door he knocked and prayed for her to answer.

Olivia rose from her position on the couch, wondering who was at the door and even contemplating not answering it. She hesitated and heard the knocking turn into impatient pounding. She went to the door and swung it open, she found Elliot standing there with red rimmed eyes and a horrid look on his handsome face.

When Olivia opened the door, Elliot thought that she must look on the outside how he felt on the inside. "We need to talk." he said quietly, not quite looking at her and more at the floor instead.

"Ok. But don't you think you said enough earlier today in the cribs." Olivia said. She stepped back and went and sat on the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"What I said earlier, Liv." Elliot said, referring to her by her nickname. "I-I didn't mean a word of it. I was just upset and angry that you left with out telling me. I guess I thought that maybe our relationship would be changing, and then you left and my world fell apart."

"Oh, El." Olivia said. "I wanted to tell you that I was leaving. I tried to call you that one time but then to protect my cover by the time you got to the phone I had to go. I'm so sorry."

"I know. Then you came back and I let my stubborn pride get in the way and I acted like a jerk towards you. I am sorry Olivia. I never ever meant to hurt you. I have to tell you this Olivia. I love you, and I signed the divorce papers for Kathy so as soon as it is finalized if you want to take a chance with me, I'll be ready."

"Oh, El." Olivia said, not quite knowing what to say. She knew she loved Elliot and had for a long time so she said what come naturally. "I love you too, El."

_Baby, baby what would I do_

_Can't imagine life without you_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't ever want to see the end_

_Baby, please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

Elliot moved closer to where Olivia was setting then and opened his arms to her. He had tears running down his face and a smile on his lips. Olivia loved him and that was all that mattered. He couldn't imagine his life without Olivia in it and now he knew that they would be together forever. He had just thought that he had lost everything when Kathy had told him she wanted a divorce, but now he had everything he needed in the form of one Olivia Benson.

Olivia stood and threw herself into Elliot's arms and hugged him close. She smiled as he buried his face in her neck and whispered "I love you." again. Life was back to the way he was supposed to be. She knew in that moment that everything would work out for the best.

When Olivia stepped into his arms, Elliot knew that everything would be ok. That they would be them again, that they were them again. Best friends, partners and now something more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You asked for it, you got it. Well one of you asked for it. So here you go.

Olivia couldn't believe the turn her life had taken. It seemed that just days ago she was watching Elliot from afar. Sure he was her partner and she knew him better than she knew anyone but now she really knew him. Knew him in a way that she never thought that she would.

It had all started the night that he had shown up at her apartment and apologized for being such an ass to her when she returned from Oregon. Then he had admitted that he loved her and that he couldn't live without her. That was two weeks ago and the past two weeks had been glorious. They had worked together all day barely able to keep their hands off each other. Olivia could recall playing a lot of footsie under the desk and doing a lot of teasing and hand holding when away from the eyes of the rest of the squad. Oh yeah, the past two weeks had been some of the best of her life.

Elliot couldn't believe his good fortune. He smiled at Olivia setting at her desk across from him. He knew he must have a goofy look on his face when he saw John Munch send him a dirty look from across the room. He quickly picked up his coffee cup to hide the goofy grin on his face.

John Munch looked at his partner Odafin Tutuola. "Say Fin, do you think something is going on between Elliot and Olivia?"

"Naw, man. I think they just worked out whatever problem Elliot was havin with her since she came back from Oregon."

"So you don't think there is more going on with them behind closed doors?" John asked his partner again.

"No. Jeezus Munch, you look for conspiracy in everything." Fin said. Though secretly he had been paying closer attention to Elliot and Olivia and he could tell that things had changed dramatically between the two partners. If he hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed but he was sure that he had seen Olivia shoeless foot sliding up Elliot's pant leg the other day under the desk or Elliot pinching Olivia's butt when he thought no one was looking. Fin smiled to himself and looked at the partners. Elliot was staring at Olivia with a stupid, puppy love look on his face while Olivia was bent over her paperwork. Her long hair like a curtin in front of her face.

Munch looked at his partner, "Alright, you know something and you better tell me right now."

"I told you Munch, I don't know anything." Fin said, grinning at his partner. It was so much fun keeping him in suspense. He knew it would eat at John for days, but he couldn't help himself. Plus, if there was something going on it would be for the best if Elliot and Olivia told everyone on their own, in their own time.  
Later that day Elliot said to Olivia, "Hey Liv, you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure. Just let me finish this up and we'll go. Ok." Olivia said.

A few minutes later the couple left the precient and made their way to Elliot's car. Once they were seated, Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia full on the lips. When they pulled away from each other breathless, Elliot said, "Do you know that I have been wanting to do that all morning?"

"I think I figured it out when you pinched my butt over by the coffee maker, how would you have explained that to anyone if they had seen it?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I love you so much that I want to stand on the roof and shout it, but I know that I can't. Though I do think that we should tell Cragen that we are seeing each other."

"I thought that we agreed the other night that we would tell your kids first, then Cragen." Olivia reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, where are we going to lunch at today?" Elliot said, changing the subject. He started the car and headed towards the deli that was a favorite of them both. When they walked in the door of the deli Elliot saw a mess of blonde hair and heard a laugh that he would know anywhere. It was his daughter Maureen.

Maureen turned around and saw a familiar looking person. She looked again and realized it was her dad and he was going to see her with her new boyfriend and go all "detective dad" on her. "Uhm, Jay"  
"Yeah Reen?" Jay asked.  
"My dad just walked in do you want to meet him"  
"Sure"  
"Ok then, I'm going to warn you he is an SVU detective and tends to be really hard on my boyfriends, so don't take anything he says to you to personally ok"  
"Alright"  
Maureen rose and felt Jay's hand at the small of her back as he followed her across the crowded deli. Before she reached her dad and his partner she saw her dad do something that was totally out of charachter for him. He kissed Olivia. Maureen knew that her parents divorace had been finalized for some time but she hadn't been aware that her dad was dating again, none the less dating his long time partner Olivia. "Hi daddy." she said with just a hint of waver in her voice.  
Elliot turned around at the sound of a voice behind him. "Maureen! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.  
"Well I was just here having lunch with Jay." Maureen pulled Jay forward.  
"Jay?" her dad asked.  
"Yeah. Jay is my boyfriend dad"  
Elliot stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Jay. I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my, uh, partner, Olivia Benson." Elliot wanted to introduce Olivia as his girlfriend but thought that he would be better not to.  
"Nice to meet you Detective Stabler and Detective Benson." Jay said. He shook hands with Maureen's dad.  
"So what your last name Jay?" Elliot asked.  
"McCall"  
"Oh." Elliot said.  
"Daddy, please no background checks." Maureen said.  
"Now Maureen you know that I would never do that." Elliot said with a smile. He wouldn't run a background check on him but he would grill his daughter when she came over to visit this weekend, if she came. "So" he said, "Are you coming over for the weekend with your brother and sisters"  
"Yes daddy and you can grill me all you want to then. Then I will take my oppertunity and ask you a few questions." Maureen said.  
While they had been talking the line had moved forward and it was Elliot and Olivia's turn to order. Maureen said goodbye and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll see you later daddy"  
"Bye sweetheart." Elliot said. Once Maureen was gone, Elliot said to Olivia, "Do you think that this weekend would be a good time to tell the kids so that we can tell Cragen."

"If you think that we must." Olivia said. She personally felt that Elliot was rushing things with telling his kids but Elliot was so excited about telling that that she couldn't burst his buddle. She would like to wait and see where a month put them but she didn't say anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill 

The next day at the precinct, Olivia was walking down the hallway headed over to take care of some things at the ME's office when she overheard two uniformed officers talking. "Wow, that Elliot Stabler he just can't keep his hands of his partners can he?" the one said to the other.

The other one laughed, "No kidding. I mean everyone thought there was something going on between him and Benson. Then she left and they paired him up with that Dani Beck that went back to the Queens unit. I heard that she left for more reasons than she gave everyone. It seems that Stabler kept coming on to her."

Olivia instantly turned around and head back the way that she had just came. She needed to talk to Elliot. He had told her that he hadn't seen anyone other than her since he and Kathy had separated and divorced. She hoped that what she had just overheard had been idle gossip between two of the uniformed officers. Then she thought about it, Elliot had acted really strange when she came back from Oregon. She had just thought that he had been really upset with her and that had caused his strange behavior. Now she was beginning to wonder if his behavior had had more to do with him being upset with Dani Beck for leaving him behind. To be left by three women in a short period of time, now that would be an upset to any man's ego.  
When she reached her desk, Elliot looked up and smiled. "Wow, back from visiting Melinda so soon, Liv?"

"Olivia, Elliot. Please call me Olivia"  
"Olivia?" questions forming in Elliot's eyes. "What's wrong"  
"I think we need to go up to the cribs and talk for a minute, Elliot. I just overheard something and I hope it isn't true. So I will let you come clean with me"  
Elliot could tell that Olivia was really pissed at him; he just wished that he knew what he had done to change the look on her face from one of love to one of utter disgust and hatred. He was getting the look that Olivia usually reserved for perps. When they reached the cribs and shut the door she turned on him.  
"So did you have a relationship with Dani Beck while I was gone?" Olivia asked.  
"No." Elliot said. "Where did all this come from all of a sudden"  
"Again Elliot I am going to ask you, did you have a relationship with Dani Beck?" Olivia asked. She knew she was acting like a jealous bitch but she couldn't help it.  
"I just said no, Olivia. Now where is this coming from? I kissed her, once but that was it and it meant nothing"  
"What?!" Olivia shouted at him. Then she lowered her voice. "I don't know if I can forgive you Elliot. You told me that you hadn't had a relationship with anyone else while I was gone. Well I think kissing someone would fall into that "relationship" category"  
Olivia was so upset that she turned on her heal and went out the door of the cribs, leaving Elliot standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
Olivia stormed back through the prescient, grabbing her coat on the way. She stopped at Captain Cragen's office. "Cap"  
"Yes Olivia?" Don asked one of his best detectives. He could tell that she was upset about something and she hoped that something wasn't her partner Elliot.  
"Is it alright if I take off out of here for a while"  
"Sure. Can I ask why though"  
"I just need to get out for a while. All this paper work and stuff is kind of driving me crazy right now. I just want to take a walk in the park and then I'll be back"  
"Alright, take off for a while. Will Elliot be joining you on this walk in the park"  
"No." Olivia said and walked away.  
John and Fin were setting at their desk, and watched Olivia walk out the door. When Elliot came back in from the cribs, they looked at him and then at each other.  
"Don't say a word you two." Elliot said.  
"What?" Fin said. "We ain't sayin' nothin' man"  
Elliot went back to his desk and sat down with a sigh. He looked across at Olivia's desk. He knew that she was pissed off right now and he hoped that some time to cool off would solve things, but he was thinking that he going over and saying he was sorry was not going to solve this particular problem.

Ok folks you know the drill here too. R&R You know that you want to. This will be all finished soon, prolly two more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. R&R, please.

Olivia got home from the park and instantly checked her messages. She was already sorry for the way that she had gotten so upset with Elliot. So he had kissed Dani Beck. How many times had he watched her leave with one of her many boyfriends to go on a date or for that matter seen her kiss other men. Granted when those things happened Elliot had been married. It was wrong for her to act like she had had any claim on him when he had kissed Dani Beck. She hadn't. Maybe she should go talk to him. She pushed that thought from her head though and went to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Elliot worked until close to eight that night and then the captain told him to leave and that if he didn't he would fire him. He did as he was told because he really didn't need to lose his job on top of everything else that had happened that day. He wanted to call Olivia, and explain about that kiss he had shared with Dani Beck but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was still hurting a lot that Olivia would even think that he wouldn't be faithful to her.

Love hurt, a lot.

Olivia was jamming out to some golden oldies, cleaning her apartment when the doorbell rang. She turned off the stereo and went to answer it, hoping it was Elliot. She was a little disappointed to see Casey standing on the other side of the door when she opened it. "Hey Case. What's up?"

"More importantly, what's up with you?" ADA Casey Novak asked her friend. "I heard that you and Elliot had a fight."

"No it was more like I yelled and Elliot just sat there looking at me." Olivia said.

"Oh, Liv. Do you know how long everyone had been waiting for you two to get your acts together."

"No but I can imagine." Olivia said, with a dry laugh.

"So what happened. I couldn't get much out of Munch and Fin. They just said that Elliot was a real bear all day and told them to not say a word."

"I overheard some of the uniforms talking about Elliot and I and Elliot and Dani Beck. They made some pretty lewd comments about how Elliot always seems to bed his female partners. That made me feel terrible. So I asked Elliot about it. He said that he didn't have a relationship with Dani Beck."

"He didn't." Casey confirmed.

"No but he kissed her. I'm assuming that those officers have seen Elliot kiss me in the time that we've been together as well."

"I didn't know that he had kissed Dani." Casey said. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. Once I got home and calmed down I realized that when Elliot kissed Dani I had no claim on him. He was here, recently divoraced and on his own for the first time in a long time. I mean I don't know the details but how can I be upset with him."

"You can be upset with him Liv. I mean it is only natural to feel upset. Have you guys talked since this all happend?" Casey asked.

"No. I just came home about an hour ago from the park and I've been cleaning ever since."

"Well do you want my opinion/advice?" Casey asked her friend.  
"Sure."

"Go. See. Elliot. Soon." Casey said. She paused after each word for effect. "Don't give up on something that could be so great for both of you. I mean I know first hand on how it feels to watch the greatest person you've ever known day in and day out and wonder."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked. She had never heard Casey talk like that about anyone the whole time that she had known her.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you go and change and then get to Elliot's and talk and fight until this is solved."

"Alright mother." Olivia grumbled good naturedly. She went into her room and changed into some different clothes other than the ratty ones she had been wearing to clean.

Elliot got home shortly before eight and jerked the tie he had worn to work that day down. He hadn't been wearing ties to work to much in the past while. Dani had shown him that it was ok to be casual at work and he had continued the practice after she had left and Olivia had come back. Olivia had given him a bad time at first for not wearing his typical suits and ties to work but after a while he was sure that she had come to appreciate the more casual side of Elliot Stabler. He had court this morning though so he had worn a tie.

After lossening the noose as he had come to think of the ties, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, a Budweiser Select. He popped the cap off the bottle and took a long drink. He went to check his messages next and only found one from his daughter Maureen. She was calling to apologize and tell him that she wouldn't be over for the weekend. It seemed that Jay was taking her to his families home in Statton Island for a get together. An anniversary party for his grandparents or something. At least someone in this family is happy, Elliot thought.

He had just sat down and turned on the ball game, the Yankee's were playing tonight, when the door bell rang. "It's open." he said. He didn't even feel like getting up to answer it. The bell rang again and Elliot sighed. He rose and went to the door. When he opened it, he was suprised to see Olivia standing on the other side.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Elliot said. He shut the door after Olivia came in and went back and set down on one end of the couch. He took another swig of beer and held it up and pointed towards Olivia. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Olivia said. "Uhm, El, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I think I over reacted."

Elliot didn't say anything. He just took another swig of beer and waited for her to continue.

"I just got really upset. I don't like thinking that the uniforms and others are talking that way about us behind our backs. When I heard what they said about you and Dani I was imagining all sorts of things and I overreacted."

"Ok." was the only response Elliot made, other than to take another drink of beer. Inside he was shouting with joy but he didn't want to scare Olivia off.

"I understand that I had no claim to you when you kissed Dani and that you didn't know if I was even coming back at that point or when I was coming back." Olivia said. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Elliot said. He set down the beer and opened his arms. "I love you Liv. You could never do anything that was bad enough to make me stop either."

"I feel the same way Elliot. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today. Can we go back to being us again?"

"Sure."

"I didn't mean what I said about never being able to forgive you either."

"That's good." Elliot said and smiled.

He opened his arms to her then and climbed right into them. Elliot hugged her tight and kissed the side of her head. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too, El." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. They don't belong to me, if they did Elliot and Olivia would be married and have half a dozen young 'uns! Ok- I will admit that this chapter probably stinks, I am not very good at writing this real fluffy stuff but I tried so be gentle. Thanks for all the awesome reviews esp. from kisneyjo and onetreefan! **

After Elliot and Olivia worked out the whole problem with his non-existent relationship with Dani Beck and Olivia learned to ignore the idle gossip of the other people in the prescient, things smoothed out for them. Six months to the day that Elliot had shown up at her apartment and professed his love for her. He had asked her to marry him, while strolling in Central Park. Olivia remembered the day well because it had been the first snow that New York had seen for the winter and it had been bitterly cold out. She remember telling Elliot that if they went out walking they were going to end up with frostbite. He had just laughed at her and told her that if that happened they could spend the night warming each other back up. Olivia had given in then and off they went walking through Central Park. Just when Olivia was sure, she was going to turn into a popsicle. Elliot had stopped her under a tree and cupped her face in his hands. His fingers had been so cold. He had looked deep into her eyes and said, "Olivia, I love you more than anything in the world, and I would be honored if you would become my wife." Olivia had been in a state of shock and had just kind of stared at him with a blank look on her face. Then he had pulled out the diamond that now adorned her finger. It wasn't anything big, but it had the most beautiful sparkle to it. It was set in white gold and Olivia always thought that she had never seen anything prettier. She had just pulled him into a tight hug and whispered "yes" repeatedly into his ear. Then, Elliot good to his word had taken her to get hot coco and they had spent the rest of the night warming each other up.

That had all happened in December and it was now April. The wedding was in less than a month. They were going to be married in the park with just Elliot's children and brother and sisters, Olivia's brother Simon and their "work family". Olivia had asked Captain Cragen to give her away and he had gladly accepted the duty. She had also asked Casey and Melinda along with Elliot's three daughters to be bridesmaids. Elliot was having his brothers, son Dickie, John and Fin stand up with him. A simple wedding was all that either of them wanted. At the beginning, Elliot had told Olivia she could have what ever she wanted to have her dream wedding and she had simple refused. She wanted something simple, short and to the point.

The day before the wedding, Olivia took Elliot's daughter, Melinda and Casey to a day spa where they all had their finger and toe nails done, facials and all other sorts of pampering. That evening when Olivia and the girls got home they found Elliot and Dickie sprawled out in the living room watching TV. "Well if that isn't the most beautiful bunch of ladies I have ever seen." Elliot said from his place in the recliner.

"Yeah, you guys look pretty good." Dickie said.

"You really think so daddy?" Lizzie said. She ran over and showed her dad her now white toenails and finger nails with French tips.

"Of course sweetheart. You are going to be the prettiest junior bridesmaid ever." Elliot said.

"Uhm, dad we can't stay long." Maureen said, "As soon as Liv gets what she needs from upstairs we are out of here."

"Why are you taking off so soon?" Elliot asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Kathleen said, rolling her eyes at her father as to say "don't you know anything dad."

Olivia walked back in then and all three girls yelled at Elliot to shut his eyes. "Girls, its ok. I don't have my dress on yet so I don't think we'll be cursed or anything." she said with a laugh. She went over to Elliot who was still setting in the recliner. "Did you go pick up your dress uniform from the cleaners?"

" Uh. No."

"Well you need to, and you need to go and pick up Dickie's tux." Olivia said. "I want you to go and do that as soon as we leave ok. We'll be at Casey's if you need anything." She kissed him lightly on the mouth and her and girls left.

"Jeez, dad you aren't even married yet and she's already bossing' you around." Dickie said. He flicked off the TV; I suppose that means that we need to go get the clothes huh?"

"Son, you'll understand about bein' bossed around when you fall in love. Your right, we had better go get our clothes. I suppose it's against the rules to show up at a wedding in your underwear."

Dickie and Elliot left and returned about an hour later to four cars parked in the drive. When they entered the house, they found, John, Fin, and Elliot's brother Mike and Luke gathered around the big screen TV in the den, pizza boxes stacked on the coffee table.

"Hey Elliot." Fin greeted. "We thought we would stop by and celebrate your last night of bachelor freedom."

"Thanks guys. I'm glad this is my last night of freedom though." Elliot answered honestly.

"You are?" Elliot's bachelor brother Luke questioned. Elliot was sure that no woman would ever get Luke to settle down. Then as an after thought, "I guess if you are marrying some as hot as Olivia Benson it can't be too much of a hardship."

Everyone laughed at that comment and guys spent the rest of the night eating pizza, the older guys had a few beers and Dickie a few sodas before they all fell into bed. They had to be up early the next morning to get ready for the wedding that was scheduled to start at five. Olivia had warned Elliot that he needed to be at the park at exactly two o'clock for pictures.

The girls had a huge sleepover at Casey's and the next morning was up rushing around getting ready for hair and make-up appointments. Olivia had the girls get their put into their up-do's first. As each one finished she hugged them and told them how beautiful they looked. Then it was time to get their make-up done. Olivia could not believe how grown-up Lizzie looked. As a special gift before the wedding, she had taken Lizzie to get contacts to replace her glasses. That just added to the grown-up look of her young stepdaughter.

At two o'clock on the button, the photographer started taking pictures of the couple separately. She said that she would take all the group photos shortly after the ceremony was over since the girls insisted that Elliot and Olivia not see each other until the actual ceremony.

Elliot was nervous. He was now standing in front of their small gathering of family and friends, looking incredibly handsome in his dress uniform waiting for his bride. He was so nervous that he palms were sweating and he had the insane urge to reach up and loosen the tie at his neck. He looked at his son, his brothers and his friends. John and Fin were dressed like he was, in the stiffly starched dress uniform of the New York Police Department , his brother was wearing his fireman's dress uniform and his son and other brother both looked nice in their tux's.

Olivia was anything but calm setting in the limo, waiting for Don to escort her down the aisle. She had watched from the window as the girls walked in, looking so beautiful in their pale yellow brides-maid gowns. When the wedding march began, she looked up into the face of the man that was the closest thing to a father that she had ever had. "Are you ready, Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. She offered Don her hand, he helped her out of the limo, and they started the slow walk up the aisle. Olivia held her bouquet of flowers just so and smiled at each guest as she passed them. Then she looked forward and saw Elliot waiting for her.

Elliot instantly forgot about his nerves when he was Olivia being escorted by their captain. He had thought that Kathy had been beautiful on their wedding day but Olivia was stunning and astounded him. He felt himself relaxing and smiled. This was going to be a good day.

The wedding ceremony itself was a blur to both of them. Olivia cried while reciting her vows, which she had written herself and she was sure that she had seen a misting of tears in Elliot's eyes too. She would never forget the look on his face when the reverend had said that he might kiss the bride. It was look of lust, devilry and even a little bit of cockiness as he gently at first pressed his lips to hers and then quickly deepened the kiss, tipping her back over his arms.

They were pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler and turned arm in arm to walk down the aisle. Once their wedding party had made their way to the end of the aisle and offered their congratulations Elliot and Olivia went back and greeted their entire guest.

Half an hour later they were seated in the limo, drinking champagne and relaxing before they went to the reception and dance that was being held in their honor. "I suppose your not going to want to sneak out of this reception early and start the honey moon?'" Elliot asked.

"Not on your life buddy." Olivia said. "Did I tell you how handsome you look in this uniform detective?"

"No. I guess I should wear it more often huh?" Elliot asked. "You looked beautiful. You took my breath away."

They made it to the reception shortly after that where they soon separated by well-wishers and Elliot's daughter each wanting a turn on the dance floor with their father. Olivia dances the traditional father/daughter dance with captain Cragen and then she was released back into Elliot's arms. They danced their first dance as a married couple to Lonestar's Amazed. At the end, Elliot said to, "I am amazed by you Liv. You are the strongest, smartest, prettiest, kick ass woman that I know."

"You amaze me too, Elliot." Olivia said.

The left about an hour before the end of the reception, kissing the kids and telling them to behave and that they would see them in about a week. They were going to Maui for their honeymoon and planned to spend the whole week that they were there spending quality time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. This is the end, I promise. After this it will be done. Look for a new one from me though. Please be nice with reviews. Thanks for all the reviews. I love 'em!**

Elliot and Olivia had a wonderful time in Maui. Olivia was sure that they hadn't left the room more than four times while they were there. They had both come back well rested and ready to take on the world. Cragen hadn't switched their partners telling them that as long as they could remain professional he wouldn't split them up. Then he had sent them on a five-hour stake out. Elliot had been able to behave himself for about fifteen minutes before he had his hands all over Olivia. She had reminded him what the Captain had said before he sent them out and Elliot had pouted like a little boy for a while. Olivia made it up to him once they got home later that night.

Five weeks had passed since that time and Olivia had been feeling like hell. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Maybe it was because her monthly would be showing up any day now either that or she had a touch of the flu that Lizzie had been suffering from when she was with them over the weekend. That had to be it. Her period would show up in the next day or so and she would be fine. Right?

The next morning, Elliot woke to the sounds of Olivia in the bathroom retching, again. "Liv?" he said after he climbed out of bed and went to stand in the bathroom door.

Olivia continued to retch, she wasn't sure how, she didn't have a thing in her stomach but it continued to revolt. She heard Elliot say her name but she was unable to answer him. She had then felt his hands on her back, soothingly rubbing up and down. "Still not feeling so well huh?" he asked.

Olivia finally gained control long enough to answer him. "It has to be the flu. I should be getting my period any day now." She stood and took the cool washcloth that Elliot had fixed for her. She wiped her brow and under eyes.

"I think you need to go to the doctor, sweetheart."

"It's just the flu El. I'll be fine." Olivia said. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. It was their day off; somehow, they had managed to get the some one off. She climbed back into the bed, and pulled the comforter up to her chin.

"Even if it is just the flu, I still think that you need to go and get checked out." Elliot said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Will it make you feel better if I go?" Olivia asked. Her voice slightly hoarse from all her throwing up.

"Yes. I don't like seeing you sick, honey." Elliot said. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead, to kiss her and to check for fever as well. "How about you sleep for a while longer and I go down and call your doctor to see if she can get you in later today?"

"Ok." Olivia said. Her eyes were already drifting shut. Elliot quickly dressed and went down stairs. He pulled the small phone book out of Olivia's purse and looked up the number to her personal physician. When he reached the receptionist, he was relived to learn that they could get Olivia in later that day.

Two hours later, Olivia woke for the second time to find herself alone. She lay quietly and listened for a while, finally she heard Elliot moving around. She got up, pulled on a pair of shorts with one of Elliot's t-shirts, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was just about to head downstairs when she decided that she needed to brush her teeth again. After doing so, she headed down stairs and found Elliot in the kitchen making some chicken soup.

"Hey sleepy head." he said. He turned from the stove and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Did you get an appointment for me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, dear." Elliot said. He turned off the gas on the stove range and said to her, "Do you think that you can keep some soup down?"

"I'll try." Olivia said, smiling sweetly. "So what time is my appointment?" she asked, taking a sip of her soup. "This is good. What brand is it?"

"Stabler." Elliot said, his signature cocky grin falling into place.

"You made this?" Olivia asked in disbelief. She knew that Elliot could cook but she didn't know that his talents included making soup as well.

"I did. To answer your other questions, your appointment is at three with Dr. Clay."

"Oh. Are you going with me?" Olivia asked.

"You know that I am. I want to know why you've been so sick. If it is the flu, I want to be prepared to catch it." Elliot said, a slight smile crossing his lips. He had a feeling though that Olivia's problem would be cured in about nine months. He was thrilled if that was the reason for Olivia's sickness. He wanted to have children with here. They had talked about it a little but never in any detail. He just hoped that Olivia would be as happy as he was if it was true.

Later that afternoon, Elliot stayed in the waiting room while Olivia went back to see Dr. Clay. He flipped through an overly outdated magazine and let his thoughts wander.

"So Mrs. Stabler, can you tell me the date of your last period?" Dr. Clay asked her.

"Uhm, it was shortly before my wedding and that was on May 15, so probably about May 5." Olivia replied.

"So does that mean that there is a possibility that you could be pregnant?" Dr. Clay asked.

"I guess it's possible but I highly doubt it. I mean my stepdaughter had the flu while she was over this weekend, are you sure that it's just not that?" Olivia asked.

"Well I think that we should do a pregnancy test to be sure ok." Dr. Clay said. She handed Olivia a cup and told her that she needed a urine sample.

Forty-five minutes later, after giving the doctor a urine sample, Dr. Clay came back into the examining room where Olivia waited with Elliot. She kept giving him wary looks. The doctor came in and smiled, "Well congratulations you two. You're going to have a baby."

Olivia was amazed when she was a grin split Elliot's face wide open. She felt him grab her hand and squeeze it. She felt like she was going to pass out, so she looked at Elliot again and she could tell that he was happy. She smiled at him.

On the car ride home, after the doctor had done a more thorough examination, told Olivia that she was about a month along, and prescribed some prenatal vitamins, Elliot and Olivia discussed the latest change in their lives. "Are you sure your ok with this?" Olivia asked Elliot for the third time.

"Yes. Honey, I am thrilled. I want nothing more than to have children with you. What about you though? Are you not happy about this?" Elliot asked. He was so excited that he forgotten that maybe Olivia wasn't so thrilled.

"No I am really happy. I mean yeah it is a little sudden but I'm happy. What do you think the other kids will say?"

"They'll be happy. Don't worry. Before we got married, I never told you this because I didn't think it would happen so soon but Dickie asked me one night if there was going to be any chance that he was going to get a baby brother in the future."

Olivia laughed at that. "Well the doctor told me that drinking ginger ale and soda crackers in the morning would help ease the nausea."

"That's good. You know the Cap, is going to put you on desk duty."

"Hopefully, not so soon. I'll go crazy if I have to ride a desk for eight months."

"We don't have to tell him right away, but honestly Liv. I would feel safer with you riding a desk." Elliot said, taking her hand.

"I know. No, we'll tell the Cap and let him make his own decision." Olivia said. "I think we should tell the kids first though."

"We could invite them all to dinner tomorrow night." Elliot suggested.

"Ok." Olivia said.

The next day she stayed home, after calling in sick. Half way through the day, she called Elliot at work. "Hey hot stuff." she said when he answered with a curt, "Stabler."

"Oh, hey hon. what's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just bored. I have the roast cooking for tonight, I've cleaned the house and there is nothing on TV in the middle of the day."

"Oh, well you're not missing anything here either. It's been quiet. We are just setting around catching up on paperwork." Elliot said. "So I'll be home early tonight."

"Good." Olivia said. "Well I suppose I better let you go and get back to work. I love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said before he hung up. He had been thinking of names for the new baby all day and couldn't wait until he got home to share them with Olivia.

At five, he left the prescient, called Olivia to see if she needed anything and then he headed home. His kids were supposed to be there at six for dinner. When he walked in the door he called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Olivia came out the kitchen and greeted him, "Hey! Did you get the bread?"

"Yes, dear." Elliot said. He handed her the sack with the bread in it and kissed her. "I'm going to go get out of this suit."

"Ok. I'm going to go finish the salad." Olivia said.

When the kids arrived later, Dickie walked in and sniffed the air. "Wow that smells great Liv."

Olivia hugged her stepson and said, "Thanks Dickie. That means a lot to me." Then she hugged each of her stepdaughters. "How are you girls?"

"Great." Maureen said, casually showing off her left hand.

Olivia grabbed it and looked at her third finger. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked her oldest stepdaughter.

Maureen just smiled, "Yes. I wanted to tell you and daddy tonight at dinner, after you make your announcement anyway."

Olivia hugged Maureen, "I am so happy for you and Jay. Have you talked about a date yet?"

"No. I thought I had better tell daddy first. Make sure that Jay is even going to be around for us to get married." Maureen said.

The sat down to dinner shortly after that and after all the dishes had been passed around the table, Elliot looked at Olivia and then at each of his children. "Liv and I have something we want to tell you."

"You're having a baby!" Lizzie squealed in delight. She was hoping that was her father had been about to say anyway.

"You are?" Dickie said after he swallowed his bite of meat. "Wow. Maybe I'll get a brother."

"Slow down, you two." Elliot said with a chuckle. "Yes, Liv and I are going to have a baby. I see that the twins are excited, what about you two?" he said looking at his two oldest daughters.

"That's wonderful daddy and Liv. When?" Kathleen asked. It had taken her the longest to warm up to the idea that her father was going to be with someone other than her mother.

"December or January as far as the doctor can tell." Olivia replied.

"Am I gonna get a brother?" Dickie asked again.

"It's a little too soon to tell Dickie." Elliot answered.

"Well I think its great dad and Liv. Congratulations." Maureen said. "Since we're making announcements. I wish Jay were here right now. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." She looked around the table and into the shocked face of her father.

"Wow, Reen. I mean, that's wonderful. When?" Elliot said.

"Well I will be finished with school next spring and Jay will be finished this fall so we are thinking next summer." Maureen said. She could see her father visibly relax, when she said that her marriage wouldn't occur until after her graduation.

"That's great sweetheart. You can tell congratulations from us." Elliot said.

The next few months passed quickly for the Stabler family. True to her prediction, shortly after Olivia told the Captain that she was expecting he placed her on desk duty. He told her that even though she was one of his best detectives he couldn't run the risk of her hurting herself or the baby on the job.

When she was about six months along the doctor wanted to tell her the sex of her baby but she and Elliot had decided that they wanted it to be a surprise. They had also been discussing names. Elliot liked Ethan James for a boy and Serena Rose for a girl. Elliot wanting to name their daughter after her mother had really touched Olivia but she already had a feeling that Dickie was going to get his wish for a brother. The twins were probably the most excited about the pending birth of their sibling. Every time they came over, they wanted to help Olivia set up the nursery and when the baby started kicking, they always wanted to feel. They had plenty of opportunity too, as the baby was very active, especially in the evening.

In her eighth month, the doctor put Olivia on bed rest due to the size that the baby was getting. "If he comes two weeks early, it won't be a surprise to me." Dr. Keller told Olivia and Elliot during an appointment. "This is going to be one big baby."

Then on December 12, the Stabler received an early Christmas present. He came into the world at 8:00 AM on December 12 and weighed a whopping nine pounds three ounces. He had dark hair like his dad and blue eyes. The doctors kept telling Olivia that his eyes would probably change color but she was sure that little Ethan James Stabler was going to be blue eyed like his father.

While they were in the hospital everyone from the prescient stopped by to see them and comment on how handsome Ethan was. Dickie was probably the most thrilled of all of them. He kept telling his parents how he was going to teach Ethan everything he knew. Elliot just laughed and told Dickie that by the time Ethan was ready to do half the things he planned he would be in high school and probably not so thrilled to spend time with his little brother.

June brought Jay and Maureen's wedding. After Ethan had been born and Olivia went on maternity leave, she spent a good deal of time helping with the planning. She jokingly said that Ethan would probably grow up to be a wedding planner or something he spent so much of his young life in bridal shops.

Elliot walked his daughter down the aisle and then went and set down with his wife and son. He smiled at Olivia and mouthed to her, "Life is good."

**Ok- this is the end. It probably sucks; I know the ending is somewhat stupid. Please R&R. **


End file.
